


If I Can't Have You

by synystermoxley



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brainwashing, Jealousy, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synystermoxley/pseuds/synystermoxley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Punk acts way to friendly towards Chris and Chris is oblivious to what the other mans intentions are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire Burns

**Author's Note:**

> You just don't know it yet but you love me and I love you the same  
> One day we'll have a pretty wedding and I'll be your everything  
> We'll be together, yes forever, we will never ever part  
> Oh you don't know it yet but baby I've already got your heart.  
> -An Unhealthy Obsession by The Blake Robinson Synthetic Orchestra

Have you ever been so obsessed with someone that they become your number one goal in your life? Well, Punk had someone like that for years. He’d do anything in the world for him. There were so many things he loved about the Canadian. He loved his walk, especially when he looked all pissed off during his entrance. How he could notice his cute accent when he pronounced certain words and the way he smiled at him after matches followed by a _‘Great job, Punk’_. There was just one problem and his name was Eddie Guerrero.

Punk cringed at the thought of the Latino. It wasn’t a secret to anyone in the locker room that Eddie and Chris were in a serious relationship and he absolutely loathed it.

It made him sick to his stomach thinking about how close the two were. Eddie had all of Chris’ love and attention, love that should belong to him. The stupid Latino didn’t deserve Benoit. No one deserved Benoit except him. He loved Chris and he knew no one else loved the older wrestler more than he did. Besides, Eddie was probably pretending to care about him. God, he hated Eddie so much for always stealing Chris away from him.

He thought that when Chris got drafted to ECW he’d finally get his chance, but no.Eddie always had to show up backstage each show. That didn’t stop him from talking to the Canadian, but Eddie’s presence always annoyed him. He always glared at him like he was weirdo or something. They both use to get along pretty well back in their independent circuit days, but that changed when he found out Eddie and Chris had something going on between each other.

Punk got up from where he was sitting in the locker room and kicked one of the lockers, leaving a dent in it. He wanted Chris and he wasn’t gonna let Eddie get in his way. He let out a long breath and calmed down. He couldn’t forget he already had something planned to get Chris close to him. He smiled to himself. Yeah, he knew exactly he had to do.

Punk walked out of the locker room with his bag over is shoulder. He knew Chris hadn’t left yet; Eddie usually picked him so he was probably still waiting for the other man in the parking lot.

Punks eyes lit up when he saw Chris leaning against one of the cars, _his car_.”Hey” he said as he approached Chris.

Chris smiled slightly.”Hey,Phillip.” Punk rolled his eyes at the use of his name. Punk or Phil was always fine, but Phillip? It sounded like his mother when she got angry at him when he was a teenager.

“How many times to I have to ask you to stop calling me that?”

Chris chuckled, “But that’s your name. “He knew how much it bothered the younger wrestler. It was fun teasing Punk, he always got pissed off about the stupidest things.

“Shut up, Christopher” Punk lightly shoved Chris.”And get off of my car before you scratch it. It isn’t a couch.”Punk ordered.

The Canadian got away from the car. He hadn’t realized it was Punk’s car, “Sorry,”

Punk furrowed his brow; he wondered how long the Canadian had been waiting in the dark parking lot.”You need a ride?”Punk asked. Chris looked like he was going to pass out from exhaustion.

Chris shook his head.”No, but hanks for the offer. I’m waiting for Eddie to pick me up. He probably got stuck in traffic or something.”

Punk frowned. The other wrestler was probably bored out of his mind.”I can always stay here with you until Eddie shows up.”He offered with a soft smile. He took any opportunity he had to be alone with Chris.

“Uh…You don’t have to. I’ve been here on my own countless times.”Chris replied with a polite smile.

Punk smirked, the older man was to just too adorable. He sometimes felt like smothering him in kisses.”I’m not in a rush.”He placed his hand on Chris’ shoulder.”Besides you look like an idiot standing out here by yourself.”He joked.

Chris crossed his arms and shook his head.”You’ll never stop being stubborn will you?”

“Nope,” Punk smiled widely and leaned against the car next to Chris. He noticed that Chris was giving him an annoyed look now, “What?”

“So you can lean on it and I can’t?”Chris noted. Punk just shrugged.”It’s my car, Christopher” Punk said with a smirk and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Chris rolled his eyes.”You’re terrible. “He mumbled.

“I know.”

They both stood there for a while, talking about the current storylines they were in, some personal stuff that wasn’t all that interesting, argued and joked around. Punk was the one that mostly joked around since Chris’ had the stalest sense of humor he’d ever come across. But, he didn’t care; he was alone with him enjoying a nice chat. Sometimes he barely even paid attention to what Chris was saying and just ended up staring at the man’s face and body. He loved imaging what it would be like being underneath all that muscle, what Chris would be like in bed. It was a shame there was only one person getting in the way of him finding that out. He resented Chris over being with Eddie, but he didn’t hate him. Even though the thought of the other man being with Eddie made him want to beat the crap out of the Canadian. It didn’t mean he would hurt him. He would never hurt the Chris. He loved him too much to hurt him. But Eddie was a completely different story. The second thing he fantasized about the most after being with Chris was hurting the Latino in every possible way. He’d probably enjoy every second of it if he got the chance.

“Phil!”

Punk was pulled away from his thoughts when he noticed Chris’ hand waving in front of his face, “What?”

“You zoned out on me for god knows how long.” Chris explained.”What’s got you like that?”The Canadian worriedly asked.

Punk pulled his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms.”It’s just…it’s nothing. “If he tried telling Chris what was on his mind he’d probably run away from him.

The technical wrestler frowned.”You know if you ever need to talk about anything I’m here to listen.”He reassured the younger.

Punk chuckled “What are you my therapist now?”  He honestly appreciated the concern but he was never good at expressing gratitude. Suddenly, he heard honking and felt blindingly bright lights on them. It was Eddie and Punk already felt like hurting him.

Eddie pulled the car up and poked his head out of the open window.”Sorry I took so long, papi” The Chicano apologized.”The traffic was insane because of an accident.”

“It’s ok, Ed. Don’t worry about it.”Chris said.”Besides,” Chris looked over at Punk “I was in good company.”

Punk forced a smile walked over towards the driver’s side window to greet Eddie. He extended his hand “hey.”

Eddie smiled and shook Punk’s hand.”Hey, Punk,” Eddie suddenly felt Punk painfully squeeze his hand.”Took you long enough.”Punk whispered with a smile. The look in his eyes was weird, like they were full of anger. Eddie quickly pulled away from the death grip.”Yeah…”he looked away from the piercing eyes and looked up at Chris.”So are you going to stand there all day, carino?”Eddie joked.

“Someone’s impatient “ Chris smirked.

Eddie grinned at him, “I’ve been lonely, Chris.” He suggestively looked at Chris from head to toes causing the Canadian to go bright. He cleared his throat, “See you next week, Punk.”Chris patted the man’s back and made his way towards the passenger side seat of the car.

“See you.”Punk mumbled. He watched as the car drove out of the parking lot. Once the car was out of sight he kicked his cars tire.”That idiot should’ve been the one that in the accident. “He whispered.

 

* * *

 

The ride back to their condo was oddly silent. Chris kept looking out the window, drifting off every so often. Eddie kept his eyes strictly on the road. Maybe it was because they were both exhausted and wanted to get home as soon as humanly possible. Chris had fallen asleep when he heard Eddie finally speak up. He felt Eddie lightly tap him on the shoulder and he jumped up.”Wha?” He looked around the car like a startled animal.

“Sorry about that, holmes” Eddie apologized and looked over at the tired Canadian. He kind of felt bad for waking him up now, but he had something important to say. “It’s just that something has been bothering me lately “he confessed.

Chris furrowed his brow, “What’s been bothering you, Cheri?”Chris questioned.”Did I do something?”

Eddie shook his head. “You haven’t done anything, papi” he stopped at a red light and looked down at the steering wheel, trying to figure out how to put what he was going to say.

“It’s about Phil. “he paused for a moment before continuing.”He’s been acting strange.”

Chris gave his partner a confused look.”Strange in what way?” he asked. Fully awake and Intrigued in what Eddie was saying.

Eddie sighed, “He gives me these looks…its same way you look at something that’s disgusting or you have complete hatred towards.”Eddie explained.”He wasn’t that way with me before but ever since you’re in ECW with him he’s changed completely.”

Chris huffed, “He hasn’t changed, “he argued.”He’s nice kid, Eddie.” From the short amount time he’d been in ECW he could tell Punk wasn’t a bad guy. Sure, he got a lot of heat from other guys because of his attitude but he didn’t that was a reason to hate him. “You’re just looking way too deep into something that’s probably all in your head.”

Eddie was baffled.”So you don’t believe me at all?”He thought his partner would at least give him the benefit of the doubt “Oh, that’s just fantastic Chris.”

Chris shrugged, “I just don’t think things are the way you’re making them out to be.” Chris yawned, he was still tired.

“Why are you so fast at defending him?”Eddie asked with a raised brow.

“Because he doesn’t come off that way to me, Eddie.” Chris explained “He’s been kind to me ever since I got drafted to ECW and I’m grateful. I seriously don’t get why you’d say thing like that about someone you’ve known longer than me. I mean, unless…”

“Unless what?”

“Unless you’re jealous.”

Eddie burst out laughing.”I am not jealous, pendejo.”

“The why else would you say something like that?”

“I’m cautious, Chris. Like you said, I met him before you did.”Punk was an odd guy. He was nice to a selective amount of people and that wasn’t good. He was only nice to people that he could benefit from.

“What’s that suppose to mean?”Chris asked. He was confused by everything Eddie was saying.

“You’re too trusting sometimes and Punk isn’t exactly an angel.”He gave Chris a concerned look. “I just need you to promise me you’ll be careful.”

 

Chris was silent for a minute “Lo prometes?” Eddie asked. He gave Chris the kicked puppy look that always won him over when he wanted Chris to do something for him.

Chris sighed, he hated when Eddie looked at him like that look. It looked like he was about to cry. “Yeah, yeah I promise.”

They went silent for the rest of the ride. Once they got back home Eddie dragged Chris towards their bedroom and gave the Canadian one of the best massages in his life. It could’ve led to something else but Chris was way too tired. They soon feel asleep and the whole argument in the car was forgotten.


	2. Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably has a bunch of mistakes in it but i'll fix that as soon as possible!

The relationship between Chris and Punk had barely changed.Chris knew Eddie had told him to be careful around the younger wrestler, but he didn’t really get why he had to be careful. Punk never really gave him motives to want to distance himself from him. The other man kept on proving he was someone he could trust and be comfortable around. The only thing that honestly bothered him about the other wrestler was Punk’s attitude towards everyone else in the locker room; he’d constantly get into fights and arguments and completely isolate himself from everyone around him.

Chris sometimes remembered a conversation they had once where Punk told him he was a complete outcast as a teenager. He barely had any friends up until he started backyard wrestling with a small group of guys from his high school that liked wrestling too. Chris wondered if his pat behavior found its way into his adult life. He could relate to the younger wrestler to a certain extent since he was pretty quiet and introverted as a teenager as well.

He honestly felt bad for Punk sometimes. There had to be a reason that caused him to be the way he was, but he didn’t know if he was ever going to find out. Punk was a pretty private guy; Chris was honestly surprised when he shared some personal information with him.

Chris had been spending an awful amount of time with Punk lately. He’d become a part of the group he usually went out with on his days off. Jericho got along well with him because they had the same taste in music and Edge hit it off with him the first day they met. Malenko and Rey were the ones who barely spoke to Punk, he didn’t know why. Maybe Eddie had talked to them about his feelings towards Punk before. Punk didn’t seem bothered by this though so he didn’t bother in saying anything about the way they ignored him most of the time.

Chris was getting dressed in his street clothes in the locker room. He was looking forward to the plans he had for the night. Punk was coming over to watch a hockey game with him.

 He packed up a few things in his bag and shut his locker. When he turned around he nearly jumped out of his skin. Punk was laying on one of the benches with both hands over his chest and a sweat cloth over his face.

“Jesus Christ, Phil!” Chris yelled, his heart still beating rapidly from the scare, but the other wrestler in front of him remained motionless.”Phil?”Chris called out for him but he didn’t get a response. That’s when he noticed the earphones Punk had in his ears. Chris rolled his eyes, each time Punk put on a set of earphones it was like whatever was going on around him didn’t matter.

Chris walked over towards him and yanked both earphones off with a strong tug.

Punk immediately bolted up from the bench and blindly lunged at Chris, grabbing him by the shirt and shoving him against the locker. If there was one thing that pissed him off was people being rude and pulling out his earphones.

Chris groaned when his back hit the metallic locker.”Ph-Phil!” the younger wrestler was giving him a look of pure hatred and anger. He’d never seen someone hold so much rage in their eyes before.

“Oh, It’s just you” Punk immediately let go of Chris, feeling stupid that he’d just attacked his friend. He laughed nervously.”Sorry, I hadn’t noticed it was you “he smiled at Chris like nothing had happened.

Chris stared at Punk for a long moment. He was horrified by the way the tattooed wrestler had reacted. He wondered how things could’ve ended up if Punk hadn’t realized it was him.

The younger wrestler furrowed his brow.”What? Why are you looking at me like that?” He knew he’d fucked up badly. He needed to control his temper around Chris before he ended up hurting him.

Chris shook his head,” No, it’s nothing.” He whispered. He wondered if what Eddie said was having an effect on him.

Punk raised a brow, “You sure?” he asked

“Yeah, I shouldn’t have done that to you.”Chris said.”You weren’t paying attention to me so I pulled out your earphones.”Chris explained.

Punk chuckled,” Well, that was pretty stupid of you. “He grabbed his bag from the floor. He didn’t know how long he’d stayed on the bench for, he was waiting for Chris to finish getting dress to head out with him and he got bored and decided to listen to music. He had to admit that he got way too lost into his own music.

“Yeah I just realized that.”Chris smiled. He shrugged off the misunderstanding; he didn’t want to fight with Punk.

“So, does that mean I can still go over to your place and watch the game?”Punk with a mocking pout.

“Are you stupid? Of course you can still go.”Chris put his hand of Punk’s shoulder.

The strong hand sent a warm feeling all over the younger wrestler’s body. Each time Chris touched him he felt like pouncing him. He sometimes felt like a wolf that had a rabbit in front of it but couldn’t prey on it yet. He’d have his opportunity when the time was right.

“Then lead the way, Mr.Benoit.” Punk stepped aside so Chris could start making his way out of the locker room.

“Stop being so childish.” Chris chuckled started walking.

Punk smirked, he had such a perfect view now.”I am not, Christopher” he said before following suit.

* * *

 

Punk felt like shooting himself, he had completely forgotten that he had to be in the same car as Eddie. It irritated him how he’d have to put up with the Latino for the rest of the night. He was already sick of hearing him talk to Eddie in such an endearing way. He wondered if could cause a car accident in which Eddie died and only Chris and him survived. He smirked to himself that would be perfect.

“What’s so funny?”Chris asked

“Oh, nothing.”

Once he got to Chris and Eddie’s condo he was glad that Jericho and Edge had declined coming over. Punk honestly didn’t like either of the two men; he’d pretend he liked them just so he didn’t get in a fight with Chris. Edge was dumb and as basic as a human being could get and Jericho always thought he was funny when he was actually obnoxious .They only redeeming factor he had was his taste in music. They both annoyed him and he constantly had to resist punching both men in the face. But if it meant keeping Chris as friend he’d keep his little facade, at least until he had things better planned.

There was a long, silent and awkward moment where all three men just too at the entrance without saying a single word. Chris nudged Eddie’s arm with his elbow and the Latino sighed. Why did he always have to welcome guests?

Eddie scratched the back of his head “Uh make yourself at home, ese.”He sighed.  it was hard making someone that you don’t really like feel welcome.”If you need anything from me. “Which he surely doubted.”You can look for me in the bedroom.”Eddie said and left the uncomfortable situation.

Chris sighed, “Ignore him, he’s been having a bad day. “he lied. Eddie wasn’t all that happy when Chris told him he’d invited him over to watch the hockey game with him.

Punk raised a brow.”Oh ok”He was fully aware that Eddie didn’t like him and the feeling was mutual so he didn’t care. He suddenly felt a larger arm around his shoulder.”Don’t let that bother you.We’re gonna watch a black hawks game aren’t we?”Chris gave the younger wrestler a warm smile.

Punk looked at him tried his best to control him self.That smile was just too much.”Y-Yeah.”Punk cleared his throat.”Yeah,we do.” he smirked.

Chris guided the younger wrestler towards the living room and sat on the couch. Punk immediately flopped down on it.”Shit this couch is amazing.” Punk seriously considered sleeping on it instead of watching the game for a few minutes.

“Don’t.”Chris said as he tried to look for the TV remote between the cushions.”If you came over to fall asleep I would’ve watched the game with Eddie instead.”Chris said. He finally pulled the control out.

“He doesn’t like hockey?”Punk was baffled, how dare he?

Chris shrugged, “It puts him to sleep” it never really bothered him but sometimes he wished he had someone else to watch the sport with.

The new information just gave the tattooed wrestler more reasons to hate the Chicano. If Punk was with Chris he’d never fall asleep on him, how rude could Eddie get?

Chris switched on the TV and they were both complete emerged into the game. Punk would often have some snarky remark to what was going on, making fun of the other team and going on about how great the Blackhawks were. Chris was silent most of the time, chuckling at something Punk said every so often. They were both honestly having a pretty nice time. Punk didn’t mind that Chris was so silent or that he’d barely even look at him. He was close to the other man and that was enough to satisfy him for now. There was a moment where Punk had completely forgotten about the game and just stared at Chris for a long period of time. He’d come to the conclusion that what he loved the most about the other man were his eyes, he couldn’t stare into them he’d  probably lose all control if he did.

The moment was shortly lived.

Eddie walked into the living room.It looked like he’d been sleeping the whole time. That’s when he noticed that Chris had stopped looking at the screen and instead was focusing all his attention on the latino. His had small glint in it that Punk only saw when Eddie was around.

“Did you have a nice nap, Cheri?”Chris asked with a smirk.

Eddie simply nodded.”Good game?”Eddie yawned and stretched his arms.

“Sure is.”Chris smiled.”Isn’t, Phil?”

“Oh,uh yeah it’s pretty good game.”Punk mumbled without looking at either of the men that were in the room.

The Latino walked up behind the couch and wrapped his arms around Chris. He whispered something inaudible to Punk into Chris’ ear. Whatever it was caused the man to blush like a school girl talking to her crush. Punk felt utterly disgusted by the scene unfolding in front of him.

The Latino didn’t leave the room like Punk wished he would, he instead sat in between the two and cuddled up against Chris. If he could grab a bat and beat Eddie with it he’d be really grateful.

The game soon ended which really didn’t matter since Chris was too entertained looking and whispering stuff into Eddie’s ear. Punk got up from the couch. he glared at the two for a few seconds before speaking up.”Uhm, I’m feeling kind of tired. “Punk continued.”I’ll see you some other time, Chris.”Punk said.

Chris got up from the couch and gave Punk a hug.”I hope we can o this again sometime.”Chris said. Punk smiled at the Canadian.”Of course we will. “but Eddie needs to get out of the picture first.

Chris patted Punk on the shoulder.”Take care, alright?”

“Sure, dad” Punk joked before turning on his heel and heading towards the door.”I know where the door is don’t worry. “He said and soon walked out of the apartment.

Once the door shut Eddie shot a look at Chris.”He’s finally gone. “he cheered.

Chris shook his head in disapproval, “You did that on purpose didn’t you?”he asked his partner with a raised brow.

Eddie shrugged.”Who cares if I did, papi.” he licked his lips.”I finally got you to myself. “He chuckled.

* * *

 

Punk paced back and forth, he was in a pretty dark area of the city, and he wasn’t too far from the condo though. He knew what they were going to do when he was gone and he felt like vomiting at the idea. He had to figure out a way to ruin their moment. He looked at his surroundings, trying to figure something out. He looked at the brick wall in front of him, a twisted idea suddenly popped up in his head. He took out his wallet threw it as far away as he could. He looked down at his clothes and started ripping them up with his hand. He was panting heavily, it had to look as convincing as possible he looked up at the brick wall again.”Well here comes the fun part. “He sighed. The things he did for Chris were amazing and he needed a prize for doing them.

* * *

 

Chris was shirtless and trailing kisses down Eddie’s neck when he heard loud knocking at his door, he looked up Eddie with a confused look, the Latino just returned the confused look.”I’ll get it.”Chris whispered and ran towards the door as knocking got harder. He unlocked the door, ready to yell at someone for nearly knocking their door down, his word got caught in his throat though. Phil was standing in front of him, shirt torn to pieces, scratches on his face and blood trickling down his forehead. The tattooed wrestler looked like a complete mess.

”P-Phil?!Are you okay?!”

Chris hurried Punk inside. He looked like he’d received a horrible beating.He found more scratches and bruises the more he looked at him. He took him into the living room and sat him down on the couch.

Eddie eyes went wide when he saw the condition Punk was in.”What the hell happened?” Punk remained silent, his head ducked down as he wiped tears out of his eyes.

Chris frowned and sat next to Punk. He put his hand on the younger wrestlers shoulder, squeezing it lightly.”Come on, Phil.” His blue eyes were full of concern.”You can trust us.”

Punk gulped and looked up. He sniffled and cleared his throat.”I-I got mugged. “He rubbed his thumb against the palm of his hand. It was a habit he’d always had. “There were 3 guys I couldn’t really fight back.”

Chris sighed. He took a good look at the bruises on Punk’s face before speaking up again.”Get up we’re taking you to the hospital”

“No!” Punk exclaimed. If they took him to the hospital the doctors would figure out his wounds were self inflicted.

“Why not?”Eddie raised a brow. It might be cruel but he was having a hard time trying to believe Punk’s story. They lived in a secure area and he barely heard of people getting assaulted.

The young wrestler shrugged.”I just don’t like hospitals “Punk mumbled.

That’s when Eddie noticed what Punk was doing with his hands. He remembered how someone had told him that when Punk was lying he’d rub the palm of his hand. He didn’t know if it was true or not but he was going to take that as a hint

Eddie crossed his arms.”But you could have broken bone or something, ese” he said.

Chris nodded.”Yeah, you never know, Phil.”

Punk rolled his eyes; he couldn’t let them take him to a hospital. He shook his head and began to cry.”Please…I-I” he was trying to come up with something. “They’re just a few scratches and bruises. I don’t think anything is broken”

The wrestler was hiding something, but Chris didn’t want to pressure him.”Fine. “  Chris got up from the couch. ”If you want to you can spend the night.”Chris gave Punk a sympathetic look.

Punk shook his head.”You don’t have to do that. “He smiled slightly.”I’ll be fine, I swear.” He got up from the couch but immediately lost balanced and fell backwards back onto the couch.”Ok, I think getting your head bashed really does take a lot out of you.”Punk chuckled. Maybe bashing his own head against a brick wall wasn’t one of his best ideas.

The Canadian rolled his eyes “Yeah, you’re definitely spending the night. “He looked over at Eddie.”Do you remember where we put the first aid kit?”Chris asked.

“Dios, I forgot we had one of those.”Eddie sighed and walked out of the living room.”I’ll go look for it!”He yelled.

Chris smiled, “I’ll go get you some clean clothes. Alright?” he said before leaving to go find some clean clothes in his bedroom.

Once both men were out of sight Punk chuckled. He had all of Chris’ attention and he was going to bask in it.

* * *

Punk touched his face feeling all the bandages he had on his face, wincing when he applied pressure to one of the bruises. Maybe he did get a bit carried away. But it was worth it, he grinned and looked up at the ceiling. The guest room was nice; he knew it was barely used since the sheets smelled like they were just washed.

He wondered what else he could do. He didn’t like the fact that Chris was sleeping with Eddie in the other room. He clenched his fists; he didn’t beat himself up just so Chris could toss him in a room and leave him there without any company. He pursed his lips as he tried to figure out what he could do. He had a good opportunity to screw things up between Chris and Eddie and he wasn’t going to let it slip away from him.

He suddenly felt the bedroom door creek open.

Punk immediately wiped the grin off his face and sat upon the bed Indian style. He tried his best to look hurt and nervous.

Chris peeked his through.”You doing alright?”The Canadian asked. He couldn’t really get any sleep so he decided to check up on Punk.

Punk nodded,”Yeah,” he scratched the back of his head.”I’m just not use to the place.”He said with a meek smile.

Chris chuckled.”You’ve spent the night at cheap hotels and you feel weird at my house? He walked into the room and sat on the edge of the bed.

Punk laughed. “Yeah, I’m kind of stupid”

“Kind of?”

“Shut up!”

Chris laughed.”You want me to stay with you for a bit?”

Punk nodded “I wouldn’t mind the company”

They had a long conversation. They would just come up with random subject matters that would pop up. He was pretty sure they started having a discussion about politics at some point. The funny part was that Chris was doing all the talking instead of Punk this time. Which Punk could careless about. He liked listening to the other wrestler. Everything he said was interesting to him. Maybe he had a thing for the man’s voice.

“Are you listening to me?”Chris asked when he noticed that Punk hadn’t spoke up in a while.

Punk smiled.”Yeah, go on”

Chris continued on ranting about something having to do with a guy that was really disrespectful and how he it couldn’t stand younger talent being cocky and disrespectful towards older wrestlers. It was funny how affected he was by it.

He didn’t know in what moment they’d both scooted so close together, or how Punk had ended up messing around with Chris’ hair. The Canadian really didn’t mind, he was way into his rant to care that Punk was screwing around with his hair.

There was a moment where Punk just completely tuned out what Chris was saying. He was just staring at him taking in all the other mans beauty. He started wondering what the other mans lips would feel like on his, if they would taste the way he imagined it in some of his daydreams. He put his hand Chris’s thigh; he was slowly losing his self control.

Why didn’t he just find out?

“Chris…”

“Wha-“The Canadians eyes widened when he felt Punks lips press against his. He roughly pushed the younger man away.”Wh-What are you doing?!”His cheeks were completely flushed.

“Shhh” Punk kissed Chris again, a bit rougher. He pinned the other wrestler on the bed in one swift movement. He honestly tried to plan things out in a smoother way but he was getting impatient.

Chris struggled underneath the younger wrestler. Punk was a lot stronger than he seemed to be.”Phil, get of-“  His screaming was suddenly muffled by another kiss. He squirmed and tried kicking Punk off but that just resulted in him getting a strong slap across the face.

Punk groaned.”Could you fucking shut up? You’re going to wake Eddie up.”He whispered into Chris’ ear.

Chris was dumbfounded. Why was Punk doing this? They were friends and he trusted him.

“You’re always being such a tease.”Punk mumbled as he started trailing kisses down the Canadians neck.”And I’m just fed up with waiting”

“Get the fuck off of me!”

Punk laughed.”If you don’t stay fucking still I’m gonna start yelling and when Eddie walks in I’ll just tell him you were trying to take advantage of poor old defenseless Punk.”He reached down for Chris’ crotch and squeezed it tightly making Chris wince.”Do you want that?”he squeezed harder making the Canadian yelp.”Do.you.want.that?” Punk asked through gritted teeth.

Chris rapidly shook his head.”N-no,I don’t,” it felt humiliating that Punk had completely overpowered him in a few minutes.

Punk had a wicked grin on his face “Good.”

 

He kissed him hard, prying his mouth open with his tongue and forcing his tongue inside, dancing with Chris' in a battle for dominance that Chris was obviously letting him win. He pulled back, pulling his own shirt off over his head, and then removing Chris' as well. He lowered himself down over Chris, their naked chests flush together as he left hot open mouthed kisses all down Chris' neck, moving down his chest and taking one of his nipples into his mouth, rolling his tongue around the hardened nub.

Punk reached down, glad that Chris was wearing sweatpants so he didn't have to bother with a pesky button and zip and slipped them off, along with his boxers.

Punk really hoped he was ready, because as he undid the button and zip on his own trousers, he knew he couldn't wait any longer. All he wanted to do was make love to Chriss. He just wanted to stretch him open and fill him up and kiss him and hold him, and he wasn't going to feel any better until he got to do that.

He slipped out of his trousers and pants and reached over, opening their side table drawer and feeling around inside, finding what he was looking for. He pulled the bottle of lube out of the drawer and coated his fingers in the liquid, bringing one down to Louis' hole and tracing around it gently before pushing inside.

"Punk, what are you-?"

"Shh." Punk cut him off, moving his finger in and out slowly.

He waited until it seemed like Chris had adjusted to the stretch before adding another, moving them carefully in and out and scissoring them, opening Chris up for him.

"Phil, I don’t-"

"Chriss, shh." Punk soothed, rubbing his free hand gently over Chris' belly.

He added a third finger, and Chris drew in a sharp breath, obviously slightly hurting from the extra girth the third finger had added.

"Phil, please stop!" Chris whispered.

"Chris, you're fine." Punk assured him. "It's fine."

"It's not." Chris said. "You know this is wrong."

"You’re begging for it so shut up." Punk hissed, thrusting his fingers in and out of Chris' tight hole. "I promise, you’re gonna love it as much as I will."

"Phil, you’re si-" Chris was cut off as Punk thrust his fingers into Chris again, causing the older man to bite his lip and squeeze his eyes shut tight. "- You’re sick!." Chris finished in a whisper.

Punk thrust into Chris a few more times, before removing his fingers entirely, grabbing the bottle of lube and using a bit to slick up his leaking erection. He lined himself up with Chris' hole and saw that the older man was crying.

"Shh, Chris. It's alright." Punk wiped the tears from Chris' cheeks with his thumb. "You're okay."

"Phil, please." Chris begged, his eyes pleading.

Punk ignored the Canadian. It would be enjoyable for him, Punk was sure. He slowly inched inside, just the head of his cock breaching the tight bring of muscle. He heard Chris draw in a quick breath, obviously not used to the stretch, and Punk didn’t really care about this. He roughly moved his hips forward, burying his cock inside Chris. He felt so warm. He didn’t really give the other man time to adjust.He opened his eyes, looking down at Chris who had a pained expression on his face.

He reached up, grabbing Punk’s biceps hard, "Please, Phil." He whispered. "Just stop. I'll...I'll do anything just fucking stop!”

"No, Chris." Punk shook his head furiously. "I have to. We have to."

Chris looked at Punk almost as if he were confused, and Punk just shook his head again, pulling his hips back and snapping them forward once more. Chris had his eyes squeezed shut, and Punk wished he would open them. Wished he would just look at him and see how much Punk loved him and how much he needed this. He just needed Chris, that was all. But Chris wouldn't look at him, and it was starting to anger him.

He thrust in and out of Chris, working up a rhythm, and Chris' hands were still squeezing his biceps. He wasn't talking anymore, wasn't asking Punk to stop, but he was shaking his head, obviously still not okay with what was happening. Punk needed him to be okay with it, he wanted Chris to enjoy this too or it wouldn't help anything. All he wanted to do was forget about Eddie and concentrate on him.

"Chris." Punk whispered, leaning down and kissing along his jaw line. "Please look at me."

Chris shook his head, "Just stop, Phil! Please!" He begged. "I don't...want this.I don’t want you!”

"You're mine, Chris." Punk told him. "So just get use to it."

"No." Chris shook his head, and Punk leaned down, kissing him on the lips.

If Chris' eyes were going to be closed he was at least going to give him a reason to keep them that way. Punk's eyes drifted closed, Chris' lips moving along with his, though with a lot less passion than Punk would have liked. He reached down between them, taking Chris' cock in his hand, and it was only half hard. Punk frowned internally as he began pumping Chris' cock. He kissed Chris harder, angling his hips so he was hitting Chris' prostate with each thrust, and Chris jerked slightly below him, and Punk wasn't sure if it was out of pleasure or distaste for the situation. He decided to assume the former, because it made him feel better about the situation.

He was finally able to bring Chris to full hardness, and he slipped his tongue out and into Chris' mouth, although Chris seemed very unenthusiastic. Punk pumped Chris' cock, his thumb flicking over the head and into the slit. He pulled away from the kiss, focusing all his attention on his hand moving up and down on Chris' cock, and his hips thrusting deep into Chris. Punk let out a deep groan, his cock throbbing slightly, and he knew his release wasn't far away. He looked down and saw fresh tear tracks running down Chris' face.

"Don't cry, Chris. You're amazing. You're so amazing."

Chris sniffled loudly, his eyes opening for the first time since this had all started, and he looked up at Punk, and Punk leaned down, kissing his tears away and speeding up his hips. He hit Chris' prostate, and Chris let out a soft whimper, biting his lip, obviously not wanting to make a sound. Punk thrust his hips a little harder and Chris clenched around him, and that was enough to push Punk over the edge, spilling inside of Chris with a deep groan.

When he'd come down from his high he pulled out of Chris slowly, the older man wincing and letting out a hiss of pain. He crawled down Chris' body, taking his cock into his mouth, and Chris seemed to enjoy that much more. He ran his tongue around the head, and Chris wasn't crying quite so hard anymore. His eyes squeezed shut again, and Punk wondered why. He had to be enjoying it.

He took Chris all the way in, running his tongue up the underside of his cock and into the slit before sliding back down, bobbing his head up and down repeatedly. Chris bucked up into his mouth slightly, letting out a small groan, and Punk was glad to be able to hear that sound from Chris now, since he hadn't earlier. He hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard and flicking his tongue into Chris' slit a few times, tasting the precome that had finally collected there. He bobbed his head a few more times, taking Chris all the way in, and then circling his tongue around the head of his cock before repeating the action, and finally Chris was coming, Punk swallowing every last drop of it.

He pulled off Chris' cock, lying down on the bed and breathing heavy, feeling spent. It had been ages since he'd done that to someone.

He lay there for a while, his eyes closed, feeling sated and sleepy; And then he heard it. He heard Chris sniffling, and his lust filled haze was cleared away, and he realized what had just happened. What he'd done to Chris. And he couldn't even bring himself to think the word. Couldn't admit to himself that he would do something as horrible as that. Punk shook his head, the other wrestler deserved it for being so tempting.

He sat up, looking over at Chris "Chris?"

Chris ignored him, turning over on his side and facing away from him, bringing a hand up to his mouth to muffle his sobs. Punk felt pure anger at the sight.What a crybaby. This was because of him being so tempting. So why was he crying?That’s whathe gets for making him wait for so long. Would it really have been so hard to just admit he was enjoying it? He loved Chris more than anything, and he knew Chris loved him just as much, but what they'd just done didn't feel like an act of love.

"Chris, please look at me." He whispered.

Chris turned over, looking Punk in the eyes, "How could you do that to me, Phil? You know I...You know I just wanted to wait for the right time and I-"

"I never wanted to hurt you, Chris." Punk said, trying his hardest to hold back from lashing out at him, Chris was acting so weak right now. "I was just giving you what you were asking for”

"Stop." Chris begged. "Please just stop." Tears began streaming from his eyes again. He felt disgusted with himself right now. Chris quickly gathered all his clothes and left the room.


	3. Sadistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s good guys and bad guys in this world and make no mistake about it ladies and gentlemen I am a bad, bad man..” -CM Punk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I joined chapter 2 and 3 together because i felt it was better that way.  
> Also I'll try to update more frequently I swear!This Chapter is short but the rest won't be like this.

The things we want most in life are often times the things we cannot have. What looks to be the most desirable thing in the universe, the sweetest and most awe inspiring, is the most deceptive. These things -these vices- tease and entice us unrelentingly, forcing us to the very brink of madness. They'll drive us crazy, taunting their value and unattainable selves in our faces every waking and unconscious moment, only making us want them more. And more. And more, to the point where we will stop at nothing to obtain them.

Punk was starting to slowly grow more and more frustrated with Chris.He was always getting the cold shoulder from the older wrestler.

Each time he approached him after a match there’d be this glint of fear and hate in the man’s eyes. Maybe he had gone too far a few weeks ago. But the other man was a tease so what did he expect?

Punk exhaled and put his hands behind his head. It was one of his days off and he was stuck in his shitty apartment thinking about what to do about his current situation with Chris. The other man refused to make any sort of contact with him and he didn’t how long he could take it. He needed Benoit, he needs him and if he couldn’t have him because of the disgusting Latino he would have to find a way to get rid of the pesky little obstacle. He didn’t get how Chris was able to be around the man without puking.

Someone like Eddie must reek of drugs and alcohol, Chris didn’t deserve to bare with that every day.

The only problem was that he couldn’t really figure out how to get Eddie out of the way.

Chris wouldn’t leave Eddie too easily; as much as Punk hated to admit it the two men had an incredibly strong bond.

It was repulsive how healthy their relationship was, he barely saw them argue the few times he’d seen Eddie backstage with Chris. The trust the two men had was incredible.

Trying to destroy the relationship from the inside was out of the question. He had to be more elaborate and he honestly wanted to make everything extremely painful for Eddie. He wanted the man to suffer and hurt as much as humanly possible.

Punk could hurt Eddie, kidnap him, torture him and beat the living hell out of him but no, he didn’t feel like getting in that type of legal trouble. As tempting as it was he didn’t want to get thrown in a loony bin because of the Latino.

He got up from the couch and walked out onto the balcony, taking in all the pollution in the city air.

 

* * *

 

 

There was a heavy feeling in the house lately, he didn’t know exactly why. There was just an awkward silence that would happen each time Eddie said something remotely romantic. Chris would just go pale like he’d just seen a ghost. Eddie tried talking to him but the Canadian would just ignore him and completely change the subject to something irrelevant. He knew it had to do with Punk because Chris started acting strange after the tattooed man stayed the night. He honestly wondered what the other wrestler could’ve said or done to Chris that he was acting so off.

A simple peck on the cheek would just make Chris completely tense and unsettled. If he’d caress him in any way he would jump or just push him away, which hurt since Eddie was missing the Canadians tender hugs and kisses.

He’d brought it up a few minutes ago but that just sparked an argument between them. Chris had headed out saying that he needed to buy a few things but Eddie knew that wasn’t true.

He didn’t know where Chris had taken off to, but it had taken him hours to come back home. Eddie was concerned about his _carino_ but Chris refused to talk about whatever was bothering him and that just frustrated him.

There had always been trust in their relationship but that seemed to be something that was going down the drain. He didn’t like it and he was going to find out what the hell was going on.

 

* * *

 

 

Punk sighed as he watched cars pass by. He was a smart guy so what couldn’t he think? There had to be a way to get Eddie away from Benoit without him getting himself in trouble.

He wished he could just beat Eddie and tear him limb from limb to get rid of him. It would be slow and fun, well at least for him. He wondered if he could pay someone to do it, chop up Eddie in pieces and just throw the limbs in the ocean or maybe package his head and send it to the Guerrero family.

“Fucking druggie” he mumbled

He went back inside, not really finding much to see on the balcony. All he saw was stupid drunk teenagers and a few people walking their dogs. He flopped down on the couch and let out a loud groan.

Punk pursed his lips as he contemplated about the many ways he could hurt Guerrero .He wondered what it would look like to have the man all bruised up and bloody, hitting him, stabbing him and cutting him. He liked imagining what his screams would sound like as he pulled all his teeth out one by one with some pliers. He shivered as he imagined everything in great detail. He wanted to see him beg for his life, he wanted to look into the man’s eyes as his life slowly faded way.

He wanted to see him crawl on his hands and knees to try and get away from him, blood trailing behind him as he did so. He wanted to grab Eddie by the hair and bash his head repeatedly on the floor.

He could feel his cock twitch at the thought. There was just something about hurting the Latino that turned him more than anything else. Just the mere image of the man bleeding to death could get him going.

He squeezed his own cock through his jeans and closed his eyes, letting the wonderful images flood his mind.

_Eddie squirmed away from him “G-get away from!” the man thrashed but couldn’t do much since his hands and legs were tied up with some rope._

_The younger wrestler grinned at the mans distress. He licked his lips as brought up a knife towards Eddie’s face and pressed it against his cheek. He slowly drugged the knife down, making Eddie scream as he cut his face._

“F-fuck” Punk whispered and quickly unbuttoned his jeans.

 _He looked down at the mark and smiled. He_ yanked _Eddie up from the hair and licked the blood trickling down his cheek.”You’re pain tastes much better than I expected. “He said and let go of Eddie’s hair, causing his head to fall back against the hard floor._

_Punk cut Eddie’s shirt open with the knife in his hand and smirked at the scars and open wounds he had inflicted before. He saw an open wound and brought the tip of the knife up to it._

_“n-no please! Don’t do it!”Eddie scream, but punk didn’t pay much attention to him._

_He slowly buried the knife into the wound, twisting so he could make Eddie scream louder. He laughed as Eddie’s screams filled the room. He pulled the knife out and examined the wrestler’s body, “Where should I start?” he asked Eddie. The man didn’t respond, his eyes were full of fear and he was trembling. Punk slapped him with the backside of his free hand “Man up!” yelled. He rose up the knife and stabbed Eddie’s shoulder. He roughly pulled the knife back out and watched as the blood slowly started spill._

_“s-sttp” The older wrestler could hardly speak._

_“What? Stop stammering! I can’t understand you.”Punk said before bringing the knife down towards Eddie’s chest but he stopped midway when he heard the man mumble a familiar name._

_“chris…he-help”_

_A sick smile spread across Punk’s face.”You want Chris to help you? I’m afraid he can’t since he’s too busy enjoying the show.”Punk looked up at Chris who was leaning against the wall, watching everything that was going on._

_Chris smiled at Punk, “Stab him” he said.”Stab him as much as you want”_

_Punk grinned and brought the knife back down, stabbing Eddie repeatedly until his screams stopped and his breathing could no longer be heard._

Punk wrapped his hand around his cock as slowly started pleasuring himself to his sadistic fantasies. He could go back to planning Eddie’s demise when he was done.

 


End file.
